


Song Choice

by DawnStoneSlifer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, because everyone needs a bit of happy fluff now and then, cute skeleton fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnStoneSlifer/pseuds/DawnStoneSlifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As nice as it is to hear your voice, could you maybe tone down the Madonna a bit? I really don't care how much like a virgin you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Choice

**Author's Note:**

> 'I'm trying to do homework but some asSHOLE upstairs is blasting shitty 80's pop and it's kind of catchy but I need to study, could you pLEASE maybe turn Madonna down, I don't care how much like a virgin you are AU.'
> 
> It's 1:30am.
> 
> What am I doing with my life?

"Okay, so the rhyming scheme for this would be..."

Tapping your pen against the hard wood of your desk, you scanned the crumpled up sheet of paper in front of you. You'd been assigned five different poems to analyse over the weekend before classes started back up, and you were determined to get ahead with them. Besides, getting them all done today meant a free day for you tomorrow. And lazy Sunday's were the best.

"~i made it through the wilderness...somehow i made it through...~"

Of course, you'd have finished by now if it weren't for the asshole living above you who was currently belting out Madonna at the top of his lungs. 

It was nice, at first. When he'd started, almost an hour ago, his voice had been soft and deep, almost calming. Yet as time went on, his soft and soothing tone had morphed into pure bellowing. 

Well, at least he was having fun.

"~...yeah, you made me feel...shiny and new...hoo! like a virgin...touched for the very first time!~"

You gritted your teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing ache you were getting in your head. It would've been better if he'd sing...something different. But for the last hour, he'd been singing the same fucking song. Actually, correction; he'd switched to Girls Just Want to Have Fun for about a minute, before turning back to Madonna. Poor guy didn't know the lyrics.

"~you're so fine, and you're mine...make me strong, yeah you make me boldddd...~"

Fuck it. 

You slammed your pen down, wrenching yourself away from your desk and storming out of your apartment.

You don't think you'd ever climbed the stairs so fast before. 

But you were on a mission.

You reached the next floor quickly enough, your eyes narrowing when the sound of your apartment buddy from hell greeted your ears. 

Apartment 218. Great.

You steeled yourself, rubbing your temples in a last ditch attempt to calm your headache, before knocking loudly on his door. 

The music turned down almost instantly. Footsteps. Shuffling. A lock clicking. 

The door opened, and you went to speak, your tone aching to be harsh and cynical. 

The words died in your throat.

You stared down at the small skeleton who was leaning against the door frame, an eyebrow - how in the fuck? - raised in curiosity as he stared back at you with a grin on his face.

"can i help you?"

Okay, so you weren't wrong. This was the same guy who'd been singing shitty 80's pop tunes a minute ago. 

You inhaled deeply, shaking away your surprise, before offering him a small smile.

"Uh...hey. Sorry to interrupt you but...do you think you could...keep it down? As nice as it is to hear your voice, could you maybe tone down the Madonna a bit? I don't really care how much like a virgin you are."

There was a beat of silence. And then...

Well, you weren't really sure, if you were completely honest with yourself.

All you could do was watch as the skeleton’s face filled with colour; first a pale blue, which then faded into a more brighter azure.

Was...he blushing? Oh god he was blushing...

You felt your own cheeks heat up, and you looked away, embarrassed.

"T-that is, it's not like you don't have a nice voice or anything! Because you do! I just have homework to do and it's kinda difficult to do when all I can hear is you singing and...y'know what forget it I'm digging myself into a deeper hole here I'm just gonna go you just...keep on singing man don't mind me..."

You turned on your heel, every fibre of your being wanting to evaporate in that moment. God, how embarrassing. You hadn't meant to put it like that at all...

You yelped a little as you felt a hand wrap around your wrist and tug slightly, causing you to stumble back. You glanced backwards, gulping hard as you noticed he was staring straight at you, those little pinpricks of white in his eye sockets following your every move.

"you, uh...have a way with words, hun."

You averted your eyes, your face heating up at the nickname. 

"what's ya name?"

"...It’s _____," you murmured, "I live in the apartment beneath you..."

"_____, huh? okay."

You nodded, unsure of what else to do.

"well, the name’s sans. and as for the uh, music...i'll keep it down. sorry for botherin' you."

"O-oh, no! You didn't bother me!" You shook your head, suddenly feeling terrible. "I'm just working on homework and...I wasn't really getting into the mindset with you doing karaoke, so..."

"...heh."

Cue: awkward silence.

"...I should...probably go and get this work done...thanks for, um...that."

"...that?"

"Y-yeah. That." Amazing. "A-anyway, it was nice to meet you! I hope to see you again soon! B-Bye, Sans!" 

You turned on your heel again, before bolting down the stairs, dashing into your apartment and leaning against the door, breathing heavily.

Well that could've gone better.

Thankfully, as you went back to your work, you didn't hear anything more from Sans. 

Although, you did find yourself missing his voice; weird, considering how you'd literally just met the guy, but still. His voice was calming, soothing, a lazy drawl. 

Cracking your knuckles, you finally slouched back in your chair, breathing a sigh of relief. 

Another straight hour of work, and you'd finished. You knew you could do it...

You rose from your seat, stretching out your aching muscles, before moving into the kitchen to get yourself some food. God knows you'd earned it. 

However, when a folded up piece of paper laying by your door caught your eye, all thoughts of food left your mind. 

'to _____' was written in scraggly, barely discernible hand writing, and you raised an eyebrow. You unfolded the paper. 

'sorry i didn't really get to talk to you before you turned tail and ran, but it was nice meeting you. i have to admit, you did rattle my bones a little when you made the comment about my music choice. heh. anyway, i was wondering, if you weren't busy later, did you want to come over? i want to apologise for being so loud; usually it's my brother being noisy, not me. besides, i have a ton of song choices i think you'd like, considering you said how much you liked my voice. ;) hope to see you later, hun. 

punfully yours,

sans.'

You let the paper slip through your fingers, watching it flutter to the floor. 

"...Did I just get asked out by a singing skeleton?"

And in that moment, you could've sworn you heard deep, rumbling laughter coming from above you.

**Author's Note:**

> and then you went to sans' apartment and sang Total Eclipse of the Heart until you passed out the end.


End file.
